El unico amor de bellota
by dulce-vg
Summary: UA.Cap. 6¡arriba! Después de mucho tiempo.
1. Capitulo 1: Los sentimientos hacia el

**Titulo: El único amor de bellota**

**De: dulce-vg **

**Capitulo 1: Los sentimientos hacia el**

La idea se me vino a la mente cuando vi un capitulo sobre bellota, esto será como un universo alterno en el que Bellota es una chica de 16 años y su enamorado aun permanece igual hay por mmmhh... 21? Si 21 años, para que no sea vea tan rara la diferencia de edad .

* * *

Bellota volaba suavemente por la ciudad, sus cabellos negros rebeldes se movían para donde el viento quería. Acaba de cumplí 16 años y su cuerpo había cambiado drásticamente, al principio no le agradaba la idea del "sostén" o "bra" pero con forme cumplía un año mas ya era una necesidad. A pesar de haber crecido sus gustos por las peleas, y los juegos de niños aun no desaparecían, eso le agradaba creía que era la única de las tres que no había cambiado mucho en gustos. Bombón se había vuelto una adicta a la computadora y a eso que su hermana llama "forear" Su hermana burbuja, la mas tierna y frágil de las tres se veía que era la mas bonita ya que esta tenia fans que la seguían a todas partes, montones de cartas románticas, declaraciones, en fin. Se volvió la chica popular de la escuela, pero ella seguía con su actitud bondadosa y tierna.

El alcalde de saltadilla seguía siendo el Alcalde, claro esta, por la falta de candidatos. La señorita Bellun se había ido de luna de miel con su esposo y estaría ausente por un tiempo, Bellota se reía todos los días al pensar en lo inútil que es el Alcalde sin la señorita Bellun y en las tonterías que cometería sin que ella este para evitarlas.

Y los villanos seguían haciendo de las suyas como siempre, desde los mas terribles como El y mojo hasta los mas estúpidos que es la banda amiba. Las chicas súper poderosas nunca se detendrán hasta que el mal pare en su cuidad natal.

Ahora Bellota volaba sola, necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas que sentía y en decisiones correctas que tomar. Ya que tiempo atrás había sentido algo por alguien y ese alguien era un ser ruin que se aprovecho de su amor infantil, pero hace unas horas lo volvió a ver, no era que nunca lo viera, sino que lo vio con otros ojos y corazón. Sentía que el pecho se lo oprimían fuertemente, después una fuerte descarga por todo el cuerpo y calor en sus piernas. "¿Cómo podía sentir eso por EL!" se decía una y otra vez. No quería volver a sentir esa sensación, no lo quería volver a ver, pero muy a pesar de su mente, algo era mas fuerte que ella: el amor. El asqueroso amor que ella tanto odia, por que no lo comprende y no le hace gracia que dos personas anden juntas y se anden "besuqueando" y pasándose saliva, a Bellota le parecía muy asqueroso. Pero en un vago recuerdo de el, se imagino a ella siendo besada por ese chico mal viviente.

-¡AHH¡No pienses en eso Bellota!-se regaño volando mas rápido.

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar gritos de gente del otro lado de la ciudad. Sonrió, al fin algo con que entretenerse y evitar volver a pensar en el.

Voló a velocidad sonica, dejando que todo espectador vea un arco iris verde que desparece rápidamente como el humo de una avioneta.

Con el Alcalde

-¡Oh, cielos! Un terrible monstruo...-ve al monstruo que destruía edificios y automóviles-La señorita Bellum me decía algo cuando pasaba este tipo de situaciones. Mmhhh-se frota la barbilla para lograr recordar-¡A si!-Va a su escritorio y saca un frasco con pepinillos agrios-trata de abrirlo sin éxito-¡Esto no esta funcionando!

Con Bellota

-¡Vamos Bellota dale su merecido a ese monstruo!-grito el señor de los hotdogs

La chica súper poderosa miro con una sonrisa amplia al monstruo, lo estaba estudiando cada movimiento que el hacia. El monstruo que más parecía un dragón rojo con sobrepeso, miro expectante a Bellota, giro los ojos y en un molesto ataque quiso golpear a la chica. A la cual ella lo esquivo con facilidad.

-¿Eso es todo estúpido monstruo?-grito burlándose del dragón para provocarlo mas

El dragón con sobrepeso gruño feroz ante las palabras burlonas de la súper poderosa. Abrió su enorme boca dejando ver una infinidad de dientes picudos. Bellota se puso en posición de pelea cuando noto que el monstruo estaba apunto de mandarle un ataque de fuego.

La súper poderosa en un rápido movimiento le conecta un gancho derecho, cerrando las fauces del dragón logrando que este mismo se queme la boca por la bola de fuego que iba a lanzar. Mareado el monstruo sin poder ver nada, intenta dar golpes a bellota pero solo los daba al aire. La chica suspiro y en rápidos movimientos golpea fuerte mente al drago en todas partes.

-¿Aprendiste que nunca derrotaras a una súper poderosa?-dijo jactándose

El monstruo mal herido se arrastra y se va hacia la isla de los monstruos, en donde seria alabado por regresar con vida de ataque masivo de Bellota

Se limpio su blusa verde de tirantes y su vestido del mismo color. Se había vuelto un poco vanidosa y su adoración era su ropa, quizás si cambio un poco pero no tanto como sus hermanas, según ella.

Ya estaba lista para regresar a su casa, en su pacifico y aburrido vecindario, con los mismos vecinos locos con deseos de aniquilar a las tres chicas coquetas, claro nunca da resultado sus planes, son demasiado tontos y exagerados para hacer las cosas. En eso escucho debajo de ella el grito de un policía

-¡No huyas maldito delincuente juvenil!-grito siguiéndolo

El corazón de Bellota acelero mas rápido de lo normal, sus piernas le empezaron a temblar, nuevamente lo vio, trago saliva al escuchar que el policía le pedía ayuda. Sin opción tuvo que ayudarlo.

Sin problemas le tapo el paso el muchacho, Bellota trato de poner cara de pocos amigos, pero se veía a plenamente su cara sonrojada.

-¡Augh¡Bellota¿No deberías estar con tus hermanas, eh? ME podrías dejar huir esta vez-suplico dando una sonrisa que cautivo a Bellota.

-Eeeehh... yo no... te dejare...-tartamudeaba tenia demasiada saliva en la boca para poder hablar bien

-¿Eh?-exclamo confundido

El policía llego y aventó al suelo al delincuente, esposándolo muy bien. Lo levanto, el policía le sonrió a Bellota en forma de agradecimiento

-Muchísimas gracias, Bellota, sin ti este pandillero hubiera escapado-el policía nota que la chica tenia la cara roja.¿Por qué tienes la cara roja? Has de estar enferma

Ante esa declaración del policía el muchacho también lo noto, miro a Bellota y esta se pone mas nerviosa y sale volando. El chico sonrió al saber lo que le sucedía a la súper poderosa.

No podía creer lo que le acaba de pasar, lo vio dos veces en el mismo día y dos veces sitio lo mismo. Voló rápidamente hacia las montañas para destruir algunas rocas y descargar su ira

-¡Tonta, tonta, tonta¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi! No quiero sentirlo, no me gusta no quiero-gruño destruyendo las rocas a velocidad sonica

Se sentó en una roca para descansar, era la única roca que quedaba después de la masacre de rocas que hubo por parte de ella. Suspiro, apretó sus dientes con fuerza y una lagrima callo de ella, se agarro la cabeza ocultándola entre sus piernas. Tenia que sacárselo de la mente, sea como sea... pero no podía, después de muchos años aun sentía mucho afecto por el.

Ella a los 14 años tuvo un novio, que era deportista, un maestro en el arte del futbol.

Flash back

Se habían conocido en una zona deportiva, Bellota jugaba futbol y sin querer le dio una fuerte patada al balón que fue directamente a la cara del chico, dejándolo inconsciente por unos minutos. Despertó lentamente y lo primero que vio fueron unos preocupados ojos verdes

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto asustada la chica

-huh.. si creo que estoy bien-dijo frotándose la cara-¿Tu fuiste la del balonazo?-pregunto

-Si.. lo siento mucho-se disculpo avergonzada

-Tienes mucha fuerza en esas piernas-mira mejor a la chica-Pero si eres Bellota, de las chicas súper poderosas¿verdad? Lo siento no te reconocí creo que ese golpe si me afecto un poco, jajajaja

-Ven, vamos a que te curen ese chichón de la cara

Fin flash back

Se conocieron y se hicieron novios, duraron hasta que Bellota cumplió los 15 años, ya que el se tuvo que ir a Europa. Fue una relación bonita, sentía cosas lindas por el, pero no tan intensas por este que acababa de ver.

Regreso a su casa, estaba en la entrada, mirando fijamente el tapete de bienvenida, se limpio las lagrimas que derramo en las montañas, tomo aire y abrió la puerta lentamente.

La casa estaba silenciosa, ningún rastro de sus hermanas y el profesor. Camino desanimadamente hacia su habitación, finalmente a la edad de 16 años consiguieron las tres un poco de privacidad, no era que se odiaran entre ella, solo que cada una tenia intereses diferentes.

Se acostó en su cama. Al momento de cerrar los ojos recibió un pequeño golpecito por parte de una piedrita. Se asomo por su ventana y vio que era Butch, seguramente quería molestar nuevamente como siempre lo hace cada semana

-¿Qué rayos quieres Butch?-pregunto impaciente

-Al parecer hoy estas muy enojada, Bellota

-Eso a ti no te incumbe

-Esta bien, vengo a ver si...-paro para agarrar valor-Quisieras ir al cine conmigo

-¿Qué yo que?-pregunto desconcertada sin creer lo que escucho

-Lo que escuchaste, niña. ¿Si o no?

Bellota lo pensó un rato, no estaría nada mal, podría olvidarse de el por un momento, asintió con la cabeza.

-Solo deja pido permiso

-Solo falta que no te dejen por que vayas conmigo como AMIGOS

La chica se ríe y va hacia el laboratorio del profesor

-¿Profesor?-toco la puerta

Escucho un "Pasa Bellota" entro y vio al profesor que miraba a través del microscopio y luego anotaba datos.

-¿Qué deseas?

-Podría ir al cine con un amigo

-Si, puedes ir. Con un amigo-dice con picardía mientras le guiñaba el ojo

-¡PROFESOR!-se quejo Bellota

-Jajajaja, como están creciendo mis niñas, parece como si ayer las hubiera creado

Bellota sale del laboratorio dejando a un profesor recordando viejos tiempos. Regreso con Butch.

-Vamonos-dijo Bellota y los dos salieron volando

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

**

Nota de la autora¡No me maten por hacer este fic! T.T Se me ocurrió tiempo atrás y hasta ahora me da tiempo de escribirlo y si lo voy acabar, dependiendo... de sus review, eso es lo que me anima a seguir a una velocidad que fuuuuuu! XD Y sobre el otro fic que tengo.. si! Lo voy acabar, jejejeje. Review por fitas. Chao gracias

PD: Espero que sepan quien es el chico que le gusta Bellota, hay por un capitulo de la serie vimos a una Bellota enamorada XDDDD


	2. Capitulo 2: Butch y Bellota

**Titulo: El unico amor de Bellota**

**De: Dulce-vg**

**Capitulo 2: Butch y Bellota**

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, tambien me digan que les gustaria que pasara; algo mas candente, menos cursi, mas de este mas de aquel. Espero sus review, y conste que esta es la primera vez que actualizo rapido, jejejejeje. LEAN Y DEJAN REVIEW! **  
**

**

* * *

**

Butch y Bellota descendieron enfrente del cinema. Toda la gente no se inmuto de su deceso sorpresivo, conocían a las chicas súper poderosas y los chicos súper apestosos.

El chico de ojos verdes miro de reojo a Bellota, ya se quería echar para atrás, pero ya estaban los dos en el cine. La chica miraba los títulos de las películas, Butch pensó en una romántica pero al instante lo desecho, conocía a Bellota y ese tipo de películas no le agradan en lo mas mínimo, y aparte, es una cita de amigos, ese tipo de genero no se iba a ver. Solamente podían ver...

-¿Qué tal si vemos "La matanza de los monstruos del espacio"?-propuso Bellota empuñando las manos (NA: bueno sentido figurado XD) emocionada al pensar en la acción que habría

El chico sonrió, era ese tipo de cosas que le agradaba de la chica: ruda, fuerte, sin temor a tomar decisiones, y esos ojos verdes, muy similares a los suyos.

-¿Butch? Despierta deja de hacerte el tonto-le tomo la mano a Butch jalándolo hacia la taquilla.

-Oye niña, yo puedo caminar

-Si tan bien como pensar hace rato ¬w¬

-mmmmhh... ¬.¬

-Buenas tardes jóvenes-saludo la empleada de los boletos

-Quisiera dos boletos para "La matanza de los monstruos espaciales"

-Muy bien aquí tienen, que disfruten la película n.n

Los dos fueron a comprar palomitas y refrescos. Se sentaron esperando a que la película empezara. Ambos andaban callados, Bellota daba pequeños sorbos de su refresco y Butch comía frenéticamente las palomitas de maíz.

-No te acabes las palomitas, Butch

-Tu no eres mi jefa y podría...

-ni lo intentes por que te saco a patadas del cine

-A ver, quiero ver que lo intentes ¬w¬

La película empezó y los dos dejaron su pequeño pleito. La película era pasable según bellota, claro, como es una heroína ese tipo de violencia no le daba ni el mas mínimo susto, pero no contaba que un monstruo espacial se apareciera drásticamente, asustando a la chica de los ojos verdes, por reacción se abrazo al brazo de Butch que este se puso rojo a mas no poder, Bellota no lo noto gracias a que la sala estaba a oscuras. Así permanecieron; Butch todo alborotado y Bellota aun abrazándolo. A cada sorpresa por parte de la película mas Bellota se abrazaba de Butch y el pobre se ponía mas rojo al punto de no ponerle atención a la película.

Al terminar los dos salieron sin cruzarse una palabra, Butch se metió las manos a los bolsillo de su polera verde.

-¿Nunca te quitaras esa polera? que ya parece de vagabundo

-No y tu ¿Nunca vas a cambiar de color que no sea verde?

-Tampoco, es mi color favorito

-y el que resalta tus ojos-agrego Butch sin querer, rápidamente desvía la mirada

Bellota se confundió pero no siguió mas la conversación. Caminaron un rato por la plaza de saltadilla, mirando los aparadores de tiendas con diferentes productos y comida. La chica de ojos verdes se detuvo en un aparador, sus ojos se volvieron estilo burbuja (tiernos XD) junto sus manos y de sus labios salió un leve chillido típico de las chicas cuando se cautivan con algo

-Mira, Butch que lindo perrito-dijo viendo el perro

Butch lo vio y puso cara transmitiéndole a Bellota "estas loca" Era un doberman, con cara de pocos amigos, con un collar de picos al parecer pesado, ojos rojos y unos dientes perfectamente bien afilados.

-¿Eso es lindo? Entonces yo soy don risitas ¬¬

-jajajaja, no seas gracioso Butch por que no te queda-miro su reloj que ya daban las 8 de la noche y todas las tiendas estaban empezando a cerrar-Cielos me tengo que ir, ya es muy tarde y mañana tenemos escuela

-Ahora la ruda Bellota le preocupa algunas clasecillas¡ja!

-No me provoques, Butch por que te puedo vencer

-Ayer no sucedió-cruzo los brazos aparentando superioridad

Bellota miro su reloj, unos cuantos minutos no serian diferencia.

-Muy bien, te demostrare niño que la gran Bellota puede derrotarte

Los dos se pusieron en posición para correr o mas bien para volar.

-Uno... tres!-Salieron los dos volando dejando atrás una gran ráfaga de viento. Comenzaba su pelea de carreras que todos los días Butch la provocaba hacer y claro, esta no seria la acepción. Pasaron velozmente por los edificios de saltadilla, esquivándolos con maña, mostrando un arco iris verde iluminoso por toda la ciudad. Butch iba ganando por un pedacito, Bellota apretó mas los dientes, apresurando mas el vuelo. Ahora era ella quien llevaba la delantera, estaban apunto de llegar al parque de saltadilla. El chico no permitiría que ganara ella, aunque sintiera algo.

-Cuidado, súper poderosa-advirtió yéndose en picada sobre ella

Haciendo que los dos perdieran el vuelo, rodando por el pasto, hasta que se detuvieron y darse cuenta en la posición en que iban. –Butch encima de Bellota con las caras muy pegadas una a la otra. Bellota se sonrojo al sentir el calor del chico que transmitía su rostro. El ojiverde fue acercándose mas a Bellota, ella por instinto hacia lo mismo, pero lo penso rápidamente y empujo al súper apestoso

Butch apresuradamente se quito de encima flotando.

-¡Oye hiciste trampa!-gruño Bellota levantándose

-Mas bien perdí el equilibrio

-si como no ¬¬

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana en la escuela-se despidió

-Ese Butch, es un tramposo-Floto y se fue a su casa para descansar. Fue un día muy atareado lleno de cosas físicas y emocionales.

En un pequeño cuarto húmedo, con paredes de concreto frió. Un pequeño retrete sucio con pinta de no ser limpiado desde la creación del cuarto, una cama dura y fría. La ventana tenia barrotes al igual que la puerta en la que entro. Sentando en la cama, esperando a que pasara su detención por robo. Aun seguía en la banda Gangrena, después de muchos años de vagar junto con ellos y de ser su líder, sintió las ganas de actuar solo; un error muy estúpido. Daba igual de todos modos, como si no fuera la primera vez que visita este tipo de agujeros. No gracias a Bellota que le detuvo el paso.

-Pero gracias a eso mi boleto de diversión acaba de ser pagado a la mitad-pensó en la reacción que había visto en ella-Ahora solamente tengo que poner el resto-dijo en voz alta después se rió escandalosamente. Un golpe en los barrotes hizo que se callara

-Cállate Ace-grito un guardia

-y dígame oficial ¿cuando salgo de esta prisión?

-Sales hasta mañana, pequeño delincuente. Pero eso si, no quiero volver a ver a ti a tu Banda. No importa cuanto vandalismo provoquen. La policía y las chicas súper poderosas los detendrán-advirtió señalando acusadoramente a Ace

-si, si como diga-se acostó en la cama. Recargando sus manos sobre su cabeza simulando un almohada, cerro los ojos, mañana será un gran día.

En la casa de Bellota

Veía la Televisión con sus hermanas y el profesor. Burbuja miro a Bombón, como si tramaran algo, ambas miraron a Bellota que esta noto el acoso

-¿Qué les pasa?

-Nada.. solo que te vimos con... Butch... juntos...-dijo pausadamente

-Solo fuimos al cine

-Ohh, ahora van al cine, creía que eso de las carreras era un ritual para hacerse novios ¿no es así Burbuja?

-Si, jijijijiji-se rió tontamente

-Cállense, eso es mentira. Butch no me gusta a mi me gusta otro-rápidamente se llevo las manos a la boca.

-¿Y quien es el joven afortuna?-dijo Bombón mandando besos al aire

El profesor miraba absorto toda la conversación. Sus niñas crecían demasiado rápido y el envejecía igual de rápido. Se contuvo al decir algo y siguió mirando la televisión como si no escuchara nada.

-Eeeemmm.. ¡Eso no les importa!-Se va volando a su cuarto

El profesor noto que Bellota se fue

-niñas será mejor que se vayan a la cama, mañana tienen escuela

-Si profesor-dijeron las dos

Bellota se acostó en su cama, murmurando palabras hacia sus hermanas. Trato de dormir pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. Daba vueltas en la cama. Resignada a no poder dormir fue hacia su ventaba, se sentó un rato para mirar las estrellas y la luna. Eran tan hermosas en aquel momento, la luna dejo hipnotizada completamente a Bellota hasta que le llego a la mente la imagen de Butch y Ace.

-Esas tontas, Butch no me gusta y mucho menos el...-se abraza las piernas sin dejar de mirar hacia el cielo.

Butch estaba en un basurero solo, esperando a que un gato saliera para aventarle una lata de refresco vieja.

-Jjajajajajaj, estúpido gato-se rie a carcajadas al darle un fuerte golpe al gato que salió chillando del basurero

Dos figuras descendieron a espaldas de Butch. Era un ojiazul y un ojirojo (xD) Eran Boomer y Brick que vestían pantalones de mezclilla, camisa del respectivo color favorito (azul y rojo) y un saco negro, Brick aun tenia puesta su gorra y al parecer no cedería en quitársela.

-Oye, Butch tenemos que ir al reventón-dijo Boomer molesto

-si¿Qué demonios te pasa¿O acaso andas pensando en Bellotonta?-Se burlo Brick

Butch se enojo ante ese ultimo comentario por parte del líder de los chicos súper apestosos, pero no dijo nada. Se dio la vuelta y salió volando a velocidad sonica, en segundos regreso vestido para la fiesta.

-Te tardaste demasiado, larguémonos-los tres volaron hacia la fiesta

Continuara...

Nota de la autora: jeje aquí esta el segundo capitulo, también he pensado en usar a butch, no crean que solo me gusta la pareja BxA no, no también me vuelve loca el Bellotaxbutch. Así que será de los dos, en que Bellota trata de solucionar sus problemas amoríos. Pero con quien se quedara al final, no lo se. Dejen me lo pienso XD a menos de que alguien de influya ¬w¬

Dejen review para ver que por lo menos alguien lee mi fic. Gracias

Bellota: Aun no entiendo por que me tiene que gustar ese ¬¬


	3. Capitulo 3: Invitaciones a muchas cosas

**C_apitulo 3: Invitaciones a muchas cosas_**

_De:dulce-vg_

Bostezo lentamente estirando todo su cuerpo. Volvió a su mundo de sabanas y sueños, no quería despertarse, cada mañana la cama siempre la incitaba a quedarse dormida más de la cuenta. Sonó el reloj despertador, gruñendo levemente lo apagó y con desgane se levantó. Miró nuevamente el reloj ¡Era demasiado tarde! Con su velocidad se bañó y se vistió. En menos de 5 minutos ya estaba en la mesa desayunando.

-Al parecer cierta personita no quería despertar por querer seguir soñando con su amado-decía indirectamente a Bellota que este a su vez le dio una mirada molesta

-Dejemos de hablar de eso, Bombón ¿Porqué mejor no hablamos de tu noviecito de la gorra roja?-Bombón se sonroja rápidamente

Bellota dio un suspiro de satisfacción. Había callado a su hermana y eso le daba risa. Al fin podría tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad, al menos por unos días. Mordió él ultimo pedazo de su pan tostado y se alistó para ir a la preparatoria de saltadilla. Tenia que usar un tonto uniforme. Vestido azul marino, blusa blanca, un saco del mismo color de la falda y un botón con el logotipo de la preparatoria. Solo falta la estúpida corbata roja pensó Bellota el primer día de clases. Tomo su mochila y salió volando de la casa junto con sus hermanas.

-¡Chicas sus almuerzos!-gritó el profesor a todo pulmón

Regresaron y recogieron sus respectivas bolsas

Entraron a la escuela. Dieron el toque y Bellota fue la única que quedo sola en el pasillo de los casilleros o eso se creía.

-Bellotita de mi vida...-dijo una voz rara

La chica volteo a la derecha y vio que era Butch. Lo ignoró pero este cerró su casillero. Se alejó de el rápidamente.

-¡Pero si hueles a alcohol¡Eres un loco Butch!

-Bellota devidste ird conmigo a la fiesta. Estuwo re wena-le costaba trabajo hablar bien.

-Aléjate de mí, tonto-Bellota lo empuja

Butch aprisiona a Bellota en la pared, abrazándola fuertemente pegando su cara con la de ella. La súper poderosa no sabia que hacer, nunca había visto en ese estado a Butch, y le daba miedo.

-Tu sawes que te quieros Bellota. Solo déjame...-Intenta besar a Bellota pero esta lo rechaza. Toma fuerzas y lo empuja, salió corriendo del pasillo.

Entró a su salón sin tomarle atención al maestro que miraba con molestia. Sus compañeros trataron de advertirle de la reacción del maestro, pero Bellota estaba demasiada sumergida en sus pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido. Se sentó todavía sin prestarle atención a los acontecimientos que surgían en el salón. Alguien la zarandeó fuertemente haciendo que reaccionara y notara el rostro del maestro.

-Lo...siento profesor no volverá a suceder-dijo asustada todavía sin saber cual fue la causa de su enojo.

El maestro suspiro y comenzó a dar su clase. Las clases pasaron desapercibidas en la ojiverde. Tenia más problemas que unas cuantas operaciones matemáticas.

Todo parecía que la mañana seria tranquila, sin tener que salir a media clase y combatir contra monstruos o villanos. Al pensar eso Bellota, sonó el botón que tenia por identificación de la escuela, que también servia para advertir a las chicas que deben salvar la ciudad.

-¡Maestro tengo que salir!-salió volando por la ventana

-De acuerdo-dijo el profesor sin prestarle atención

Nuevamente como cada día sin excepción las tres hermanas se encontraban volando por la ciudad de santadilla... y como cada día... también los chicos súper apestosos querían tomar crédito.

Bombón venia volando al mismo tiempo que escogía una canción en su Ipod.

-¿Y butch?-al fin burbuja hablo

-Pequeños problemas con la bebida-respondió Brick-Tu Bombón deja eso me pones nervioso ¬¬

-¿A ti qué te importa? ¬¬

-No me importa, pero la otra vez por andar escuchando tu musiquita mientras peleábamos contra un monstruo casi haces que me destrozara la gorra

-Que vanidoso. Y tu tuviste la culpa por ser taaan lento ¬¬

-¡Cierren la boca!-grito Bellota fastidiada-Mejor guarden sus gritos para repartir golpizas-se adelanto.

Los seis llegaron con el alcalde. Éste trataba de abrir el frasco de pepinillos agrios. Al ver a los chicos esperando su ayuda, el anciano dejo eso y se dispuso hablar cordialmente...

-¡¡LA BANDA GANGRENA ESTA CAUSANDO DESTROZOS EN UN SUPER MERCADO!!!

Boomer y Brick abrieron la boca y los ojos sin poder creer las palabras del alcalde

-¿Solo para eso nos llamo?-dijo Boomer

-¡Qué las nenas se encarguen!-dijo Brick indignado-¡Mejor llame cuando halla una buena golpiza y no miserias-los dos salieron dejando destruido el techo del edificio

-Creo que esta perdido sin la señorita Bullum-susurró burbuja a bombón

-no sé preocupe alcalde, nosotras nos encargaremos. ¡Vamos chicas!

Bellota fue la única que se quedo todavía.

-¿No iras con tus hermanas, bellota?-preguntó él acalde comiendo un pepinillo

-¡Vamos, Bellota1 ¡Muévete!-ordenó bombón desde los cielos

-Si ¡Ya voy!

En el súper mercado más famoso de saltilla... o el único que les gusta para causar destrozos. Billy estaba aplastando con su enorme humanidad a los dos policías encargados de proteger el lugar. Mientras tanto los demás comían todo lo que era alimento chatarra. No perdían nada de tiempo llevándose a la boca lo primero que veían; golosinas, galletas, bombones, paletas heladas, refrescos de diferentes colores y sabores. Los compradores miraban asqueados la escena de la banda gangrena, muchos empezaron a irse para no seguir viendo tal cosa.

Las chicas volaban rápidamente, Bombón esbozo una sonrisa, llegaron al súper mercado. Como siempre, las tres harían una entrada sorpresiva por arriba, destruyendo el techo. Todos los miembros de la banda dejaron de hacer sus maldades para poner a temblar, pero no Ace. Al contrario de retorcerse como el gusano que es, hizo una de sus poses elegantes que iban bien dirijas a cierta súper poderosa.

-¡Hay no¡Es Ace!-pensó asustada Bellota

-Hola chicas súper poderosas. Nosotros solamente estamos de compras ¿No es así muchachos?

Todos asintieron rápidamente.

-Guarda tus palabras, Ace-dijo Bellota indignada-¡Ustedes nunca cambiaran!¡Vamos chicas a la carga!

Bombón y Burbuja se movieron para pelear contra los demás, dejando que Bellota se encargara del líder. Ace seguía relajado, sin ningún rasguño o signo de ser golpeado, a diferencia de sus amigos que probaban nuevamente una paliza por parte de las hermanas de la ojos verdes que permanecía enfrente del líder de la banda gangrena.

-Bellota hoy te ves sensacional-La chica se altero ante el cumplido-Deberíamos salir un...

No pudo seguir hablando al sentir un gancho por parte de Bombón que lanza una mirada furiosa a Bellota.

-Bellota bájate de tu nube y ayúdanos a llevar a la banda gangrena a prisión

-¿Eh? Si-sin opción se tuvo que llevar a un Ace inconsciente

En el transcurso del viaje a prisión, Bellota no pudo evitar mirar el rostro de Ace que mostraba serenidad, no podía apreciar sus ojos por los lentes oscuros que usaba, solamente podía ver su boca y el pequeño colmillo que siempre le resaltaba, ahora estaba manchado por el golpe que recibió, se sonrojo y sus brazos empezaron a temblarle, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido... Suspiro tratando de no volver a voltear hacia el. Se percato que alguien venia tras de ella, no eran sus hermanas, era Butch que ya se le había pasado los efectos del Alcohol.

-¡Hey¿Porqué llevas ese tipo en tus brazos?-preguntó molesto

-Eso a ti no te incumbe-respondió enfadada

-Podría creer que te gusta-se burló

-¡claro que no! Es mas te lo regalo-avienta el cuerpo de Ace hacia butch que por reflejo lo agarró-¡El verde te queda!

-Grrr¡yo no lo quiero!-avienta el cuerpo hacia Bellota

La chica hace lo mismo y los dos empiezan a pasárselo muchas veces cada vez más rápido. Hasta que Butch no logro sujetarlo, dejándolo caer libremente.

-¡ACE!-gritó Bellota amarrándolo

Butch puso cara dolida, pero se fue antes de que Bellota lo viera en ese estado.

-Butch..-susurró la chica

Al llegar a prisión, dejaron a la Banda

-Muchas gracias chicas-agradeció el policía

-No hay de que oficial-dijo Bombón

Regresaron a sus clases y nada en especial sucedió. En los pasillos, en donde muy a menudo los chicos invitan a las chicas salir los fines de semana a fiestas. Brick no era la excepción, miraba a una chica con el cabello recogido con un moño, platicaba amigablemente con una chica gordita con anteojos.

-Entonces no se te olvide. Adiós-Se despidió Bombón

-Hola, bombón-saludó Brick

-Hola, Brick-saludó sin prestarle mucha atención, estaba sumergida en su casillero

-El viernes por la noche abra una fiesta muy buena en la casa de un amigo y me preguntaba si podrías.. podrías-se puso nervioso

-¿Ir contigo?-preguntó inocente

-¡Sí!-grito eufóricamente y todos lo vieron sorprendidos-¡¡¿QUÉ VEN?!!

-Esta bien, no me gusta ser la única que no salga esta noche-cerró su casillero

-Entonces paso por ti a las 9

-okay

Brick se alejó de Bombón, entra al baño de los chicos y sin poder contenerse, se pone a saltar de gusto. Al fin no seria el único tonto que no llevaría chica a la fiesta. Y de algo más que querido probar con Bombón.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Me tarde algo en continuar... exámenes y hasta que me dejaron la computadora para hacer mis vagancias, jajjjjja. Espero que les haya gustado él capitulo. Chaooo n.n**

**Dejen review plis**

**Burbuja: estoy un poco olvidada v.v**

**Dulce: Ya, ya casi te doy tu momento xD**


	4. Capitulo 4: Torpe

**Titulo: El unico amor de Bellota**

**De: Dulce-vg**

**Capitulo 4: Torpe**

Tomó la chaqueta de su casillero mientras observaba a una chica que platicaba amigablemente con un chico más alto que él, no quería admitirlo pero ella le hacia sentir tantos deseos tan extremos: Uno sugería esperar a que estuviese sola y actuar y otro; arrojarse sobre aquel idiota que se atreve a hablarle a su chica y mostrarse varonil ante ella. Cerró su casillero al igual que sus ojos y una leve sonrisa se asomo por su rostro, se puso su chaqueta de mezclilla. Su corazón se aceleró y en un frenesí de hormonas se fue contra el pobre muchacho que platicaba con Burbuja, sin darle importancia al grito de la rubia, Boomer le propinaba golpe tras golpe al inocente. Todos alrededor empezaron aclamar más pelea. La super poderosa más tierna se quedó paralizada al no poder consentir lo que sucedía, hasta que Bombón llegó y quitó de encima al ojiazul que veía con burla al pobre tipo que yacía mareado.

-¡Boomer! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!-Preguntó Bombón sin quitarle la vista al chico.

-¿Qué te importa?-Respondió evadiendo la pregunta y observa a Burbuja seguía atónita-Ya hablaremos Burbuja. Adiós-Salió volando sin dar más explicaciones dejando a las dos hermanas con la duda.

La rubia suspira-Oye ¿Qué le hiciste a Boomer para que te empezara a golpear?-Se dirigió al chico que todavía seguía mal herido y sin ganas de responder-mmmhh...-Le da un beso en la mejilla al chico y este se recupera enseguida-Eso siempre funciona-comentó sonriendo-Responde, Mitch.

-No le hice nada a ese loco-dijo levantándose a duras penas con ayuda de Bombón-Gracias, linda-le guiña un ojo a la pelirroja y esta le regresa el gesto con una mirada de asco-Pero si me lo preguntan, ese tipejo estaba celoso de que te hablara, Burbuja-Sonríe con perversión hacia la rubia.

-Los chicos son bastante extraños...-Musitó Bombón, ve a Burbuja que se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Estaba a punto de llamarla pero sintió el agarre de Mitch Michelson sobre sus caderas-¡Atrevido!-Le da una super cachetada enviándolo directamente al piso.-Vamos, Burbuja-Toma a su hermana del brazo y se dirigen a su siguiente clase.

-Las chicas... son unas locas-Susurró Mitch sobándose la mejilla enrojecida-Y ni si quiera me prestó el libro de matemáticas-Se levanta y limpia la sangre que brotaba de su labio inferior-Y sin libro no podre entrar a la siguiente clase. Me largo-Sale del edificio

Una de las pocas cosas que Mitch podía disfrutar de la escuela, aparte de recrearse la pupila con las bellezas femeninas y molestar a los Nerds atrás del edificio, era el hecho de poder irse de la escuela sin darles explicaciones a los demás.

Sacó de su bolsillo un reproductor de mp4 que tomó sin pedir permiso la semana pasada, todavía no había sido acusado, pues nadie sabia que fue él quien robo dicho aparato. Le encantaba escuchar música, y el que su abuela lo mantenga con la pensión, no le alcanzaba para comprarse ni una camisa, todo lo conseguía haciendo trabajitos para algunos villanos típicos de Saltadilla o robando, era una sensación que le encantaba a Mitch Michelson, ya no es solamente el pequeño niño de Jardín de Niños que se burlaba y hacia travesuras a los demás, ahora sentía que el mundo le pertenecía a excepción de recibir golpizas inesperadas de los "Chicos super apestosos"

El muchacho retiro un mechón de cabello castaño de su rostro, ya lo tenia bastante largo, por lo mismo de no tener dinero para sus necesidades, no tenia deseos de estar gastando su dinero en un corte cabello decente. Sin mucha importancia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor se sentó en uno de los asientos públicos que la Preparatoria de Santadilla ofrecía, miró para todos lados que se le podría ocurrir, y sacó magistralmente un cigarro y un encendedor de plata que lo más probable fue que tomo sin pedir permiso, lo enciende aspirando el tabaco, posa su vista por unos segundos a su izquierda y ve a una chica de pelo negro carbón, que se encontraba recargada en un árbol. Mitchel Michelson se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la chica mientras seguía fumando como poseído su cigarro.

Con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, Bellota se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, aunque su rostro mostrara frialdad, su mente se encontraba confundida, aceptando y negando al mismo tiempo Negando ¿Qué? O a ¿Quien? Solamente ella era la conocedora de sus sentimientos, a nadie le a contado, ella no es de las que expresan sus sentimientos en cuanto empiezan a emerger de su ser, no es como Burbuja de llorar cuando algo no anda bien, al contrario, trata de resolverlo sola y sin ayuda. También una parte de ella sentía humillación de enamorarse otra vez de Ace, le causaba repulsión aquel delincuente, solo de pensar en verlo nuevamente a los ojos le entraban unas ganas de salir corriendo o al contrario; golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas y acabar con él.

Su nariz se arrugó al oler una fuerte emanación irritante cerca de ella, se salió de su trance y abrio los ojos al ver a un chico de cabellera castaña rebelde, ojos maliciosos, y en su boca un cigarro a medio terminar.

-Hola Bellota-Saludó Mitchel sin dejar de fumar.

-¿Qué diablos quieres, Mitch?-Cruza nuevamente los brazos la Poderosa.

-¡Huy! ¿Pues que tiene al aire hoy que pone de unos humos a las chicas superpoderosas?-Preguntó con burla a la nada.-Aunque tu siempre has sido así, Bellota.-Le da un juguetón golpe en el hombro de la ojiverde y esta no le toma importancia de su acción.-Ya que estamos los dos sin ir a clases podríamos molestar algunos gatos del baldío.

Bellota le lanza una mirada de fastidio-Eres tan inmaduro, Mitch Michelson-Bufa y se aleja del chico.-Me hablas cuando crezcas 5 años más.-Dijo entre risas.

-Pe-pero ¿Que le pasa?-Pensó anonadado. Bellota nunca se comportaba de esa forma, por lo general no le importaba perder algunas clases he irse a molestar junto con el a algunos gatos callejeros, pero ahora, algo andaba mal en ella, el chico siguió a Bellota-Con que... ¿Madurar 5 años? ¿Eh?-Bellota seguía caminando sin prestarle atención-Entonces te gustara mi siguiente propuesta...

La chica super poderosa se detiene en seco, haciendo que Mitch se golpe contra su espalda y caiga inevitablemente. Él se levanta inmediatamente tratando de aguantarse las ganas de sobarse su lastimada nariz.

-Habla de una buena vez, Mitch.-Ordenó impaciente.

-El viernes por la noche abra una fiesta en la casa de "Sabra quien" pero han dicho que no hay invitaciones, cualquiera puede ir. Sera divertido.-Sonríe con diversión esperando anciosamente la respuesta de su posible futura acompañante-Podríamos ir juntos... ¡Si quieres!

"Distracción" Pensó Bellota al escuchar las palabras de Mitch.-De acuerdo, iré contigo, pero nada de tus estupideses que te pongo 10 metros bajo tierra-Amenazó con el puño.

-Esa es mi Bellota-Pensó aliviado Mitch.

Le agradaba bastante la chica, se conocen desde Jardín de niños, hasta podría decir que la conoce bastante bien, pero tocar temas de chicas con ella no era de sus aficiones, para eso tenia sus hermanas, eso creía el chico.

–

-¡Que idiota soy!-grita al darse de golpes contra la pared-¡Seguro me odia!-Destroza la pared-¡Bah!-Se va del lugar para no ser reprendido por algún profesor, o peor alguna autoridad.

Los chicos super apestosos hace tiempo que decidieron dejar de hacer fechorías, como que de cierta forma la forma de pensar de cada quien a cambiado respecto a hacer el mal, comprendieron que podían golpear gente mala, total, a ellos solo les gusta repartir golpizas a lo bruto, sino fuera por las chicas, seguro ya abrían matado a más de un villano.

Boomer se top con Brick, que al parecer siempre eran las horas adecuadas para faltar a la clase.

-¿y no entraste a clases? porque....-Levantó las manos dando a entender que Brick terminara la frase

-No tiene la menor importancia, sabes que estamos en la escuela para... La verdad no sé porque estamos en la escuela.

-¿Costumbre?-Le intentó responder la duda a Brick con otra pregunta

-¡Bah! No me martirizare con esa pregunta. Vamos por una pizza ¿Has visto a Butch?

-Seguro anda por ahí... En clases-Los dos se ríen- Todavía no se como sigue en la escuela-comentó Boomer.

-Ya dejate de tonterías y vamos por esa pizza, me muero de hambre.

Brick podía ser el chico más enfadoso de toda Saltadilla, pero también se podía admirar el gran liderazgo y firmeza que hay ante el, o al menos eso es lo que le ven sus dos hermanos. A diferencia de las chicas coquetas que se les podía distinguir por una ser la más inteligente, una la más ruda y otra la más tierna, los chicos apestosos no había ninguna diferencia notable entre ellos; los tres igual de rudos e inmaduros.

Se desplazaban velozmente hacia la pizzería que se encontraba en Italia, una exageración enorme por parte de Brick, pero cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no hay quien le haga aceptar razones. Gracias a su super velocidad no se tardaban mas de 15 minutos en llegar, pero si se les ocurria utilizar su velocidad sonica podrian provocar un viaje al futuro como alguna vez nuestra heroinas hicieron una vez.

Boomer observaba a Brick con ojos de querer preguntarle algo, el chico pelirrojo notaba esa mirada, pero se quería hacer el desentendido para no atender las "idiotezes" de su hermano, pero Boomer esta vez insistía más en la mirada, Brick apretó la mandíbula y frunció más el ceño. Se detuvo y resopló.

-¡Deja de comportarte como nena! Y dime ¿¡Que diablos quieres?!

-Supe que invitaste a Bombón a la fiesta del viernes...

-Si ¿Que con eso?

Boomer le contó lo sucedido con Burbuja y Mitch. Brick al escuchar todo, se rió a carcajadas en la cara de su hermano rubio; así estuvo un rato: retorciéndose de la risa, señalándolo como si fuera un fenómeno. El ojiazul se mosqueó, aunque sabia que así reaccionaría su hermano.

Brick se limpio las lagrimas de risa, y siguió volando, Boomer hizo lo mismo.

-Solo díselo, idiota.-Boomer le lanza una mirada furtiva-¿mhh...?

-Pero me vio golpeando a ese idiota, seguro a de pensar que soy el doble de bravucón

-Dile que se había robado tu mp4, ella sabe que tienes uno y querías hacer justicia-sonríe maliciosamente

-Suena bien-comentó meditando-Por cierto ¿Has visto mi mp4? Llevo días sin verlo.

-Que se yo, Butch es un "agarrichi" entra a su cuarto.-Observa el reloj de su celular-¡Solo tenemos 10 minutos! ¡A volar!

Los dos chicos aceleraron el vuelo hacia París.

Continuara...

En verdad siento la tardanza, creo que hasta ya olvidaron mi Fanfic... Pero más vale tarde que ¡nunca! Y ahora si pretenderé meter a todos los personajes de la serie... Me preguntaron por ahí que si era la versión Japonesa, pero no lo es... Inicie este Fic antes de conocer el Anime.

Vamos que este Fic pretende ir para largo ;)


	5. Capitulo 5: Una golpiza para Butch

**Titulo: El único amor de bellota**

**De: dulce-vg **

**Capitulo 5: Una Golpiza para Butch**

Abrió lentamente los ojos, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mareado, como si un tren le hubiera pegado directamente en la cabeza, su sentido del olfato empezó a funcionar, arrugó la nariz al oler un aroma muy conocido por él; el olor de la cárcel. Se levantó y escuchó voces que le saludaban alegremente como si se tratara de una figura publica importante, pero solo lo era para sus subordinados, desde que se fueron conociendo uno por uno, nunca más se separaban, salvo una vez el Gran Billy. Levantó la mirada, al no ver a sus amigos en tonalidad oscura, se sobresaltó tocando su frente para ver si los tenia puestos pero no estaban sus lentes. Observó irritado a sus compañeros de celda, sudaban como locos y silbando tontamente.

-¿Y mis lentes?-Susurró conteniendo su ira.

-Un guardia los guardó, dijo que te los daría cuando saliéramos.-Explicó Arturo con su voz rasposa y a la vez algo chillona.

-Mal nacido.-Exclamó Ace.

Lo único que en verdad molesta al jefe de la Banda Gangrena es el que le quiten sus gafas de sol, es un preciado recuerdo de su desaparecido padre, no es que haya huido de sus responsabilidades como padre, fue una gran persona, según Ace, aprendió del mejor pandillero de los barrios bajos de Saltadilla, el algún día también lo seria-Recordando una vieja promesa al viento-pero primero tenia que tener a una de las Chicas Super Poderosas comiendo de su mano.

¡Rayos!.-Nuevamente exclamó golpeando los barrotes.-Esto es frustrante.-Pensó. Sus amigos lo miraron con miedo.-Muchachos vengan, es hora de crear un gran plan.-Sonrió.

– –

El viejo reloj del centro de Saltadilla sonaba dando a entender que ya era media noche, las aves yacían dormidas en sus pequeños nidos, algunos niños temblaban abajo de sus sabanas al escuchar el sonido de que el coco se acercaba para asustarlos, los gatos maullaban al son de las pequeñas gotas de agua que caía desde los tubos de los edificios antiguos de la ciudad. Se escuchó un fuerte maullido, de un felino que intentaba intimidar a su atacante.

-Esto... Es patético...-Susurró el ojiverde con expresión de fatiga; dejando en paz al gato.-Madura Butch.-Se dijo a si mismo.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente por la acera, observando el cielo, había volado tantas veces pero nunca en su vida se tomó la libertad de observarlo detenidamente, tantas estrellas dispersas y juntas a la vez. Gruñó "Esto es cosa de niñas o maricas" y Butch no es un marica. "Un hombre va directamente hacia lo que quiere" Reafirmó lo dicho asintiendo con la cabeza. Saltó para volar a cierta dirección y objetivo...

– –

Los hermosos suburbios de las afueras de la ciudad, un lugar tranquilo, con casas bonitas, automóviles en su mayoría familiares, jardines impecables y quizás gente de buen ver. En un hogar de paredes blancas y una gran ventana redonda estaba una femenina figura en pijamas sentada, un acto que hacia habitualmente cada vez que se sentía inquieta. Suspiró y continuó observando las estrellas, intentaba no pensar, solo admirar el universo que le ofrecían en aquel momento, pero sin darse cuenta de como y cuando su mente comenzó a formar imágenes sobre Ace.

-Esto se me pasara...-Gruñe.

Por la parte de atrás de la casa cinco individuos caminaban sigilosamente para acercarse lo más que pudieran. El jefe hizo una seña para que se quedaran vigilando a los lados de la casa, se acomodo sus lentes de sol, a veces era impresionante como podría ver en la oscuridad a pesar de tener semejante impedimento para ver con precisión.

-Es genial que Ace haya regresado con nosotros.-Comentó contento Billy-

-Sssshh. Callate.-Susurró Serpiente.

Los cuatro estuvieron perdidos sin su líder, el tenia las ideas más divertidas y destructivas, técnicamente se quedaron en la choza tres semanas completas, el tiempo en que Ace estuvo fuera.

-Bien muchachos lo demás déjenmelo a mi.-Advirtió el líder.

Ace se fue acercando lentamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la ventana de Bellota, tenia algo escondido en su espalda. Miró a la ojiverde totalmente absorta hacia el cielo, observó que su pijama no dejaba mucho a la imaginación "No esta nada mal" Pensó sonriendo. Tosió para llamar la atención. La super poderosa giró la vista hacia abajo, se quedó paralizada del miedo, pensó que podría ser una alucinación pero esta le estaba saludando suavemente con la mano.

-¿Ace?

-Estas hermosa esta noche.-Sonríe provocando en ella una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿No deberías estar en la cárcel?-Metió su cuerpo al cuarto y apoyo sus manos en el marco de la ventana.

-Me dejaron libre por buen comportamiento... Oye ¿Por que no bajas?

-¿Quien se cree?.-Pensó Bellota demasiada inquieta.-Y ¿Tu por que no subes?.-Pésima respuesta.

-Por mi esta bien.-Se acerca a la casa para subir por una enredadera.

-¡No! ¡Espera!-Advierte la chica con el rostro sonrojado.-Y... Yo... Bajare, esperame.

Ace se ríe a lo bajo. La tenia totalmente loca por el. Se acomoda las gafas y se guarda en el bolsillo lo que estaba ocultando atrás en su espalda. En eso llega desde el cielo un chico de cabello oscuro con una cara de pocos amigos, no sabia iba dirigida a el, pero Ace dio un pasó hacia atrás, sabia de quien se trataba.

En el cuarto de bellota que se encontraba hecha un desastre, pues estaba buscando frenéticamente unos pantalones de mezclilla, no quería prender la luz y así despertar a sus hermanas, tampoco sabía como estaba cediendo a las peticiones de ese maldito, quizás una parte muy adentro de ella le susurraba "Anda, no pasa nada" demasiada despreocupación de la vida no era tan bueno para ella, no le importo, ya le había dicho que bajaría, ella es una chica de palabra.

-Lo encontré.-susurró. Escuchó que alguien estaba siendo golpeado.-¿Que demonios?

Salió por la ventana al ver a Butch golpeando a Ace. Los demás miembros de la banda Gangrena estaban presenciando la golpiza que su líder recibía sin poder defenderse, estaban a punto de ir en su ayuda cuando el gritó "No lo hagan" se quedaron quietos pensando en que inteligente maniobra tenia pensado realizar.

Bellota golpeó en la boca a Butch, lo tiró un par de metros de Ace y ella. El ojiverde observó con ira al otro y luego a Bellota.

-¿Por que este idiota esta aquí?-Escupe con odio.

-Pudrete en el infierno, Butch.-Responde Bellota molesta.-Largate de aquí.

Butch aprieta los puños de furia, haciendo sangrar sus palmas, aprieta los dientes y le lanza una mirada fulminante a Ace que estaba tirado en el piso totalmente golpeado. Levita un poco y antes de irse le dice a la chica:

-Eres una tonta, Bellota, una tonta.-Se va de ahí a velocidad sonica.

La chica suspira con aflicción, se gira hacia el pandillero.-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunta arrodillándose junto a el.

-Un poco adolorido, pero estoy bien.-Intenta incorporarse de pie, pero pierde el equilibrio al sentir un fuerte dolor en las costillas. Estaba a punto de desplomarse cuando Bellota le agarra del brazo y lo apoya en su hombro.-Hum... Gracias.-Sonríe dejando ver sus ojos azabaches a la chica.

Ella se sonroja inevitablemente y evade su mirada.-De nada. Estas lastima. Agarrate bien.-levita lentamente y se adentra hacia su cuarto por la ventana.

Deja al chico sentarse sobre su cama. Estaba por prender la luz:

-No, no la prendas, no me gusta mucho la luz.-Susurra adolorido.

-De acuerdo.-Abre la puerta de su cuarto.-No hagas ninguna locura, ahorita vengo.- Y la cierra.

Lentamente se dirige a la ventana, interpreta el sonido de un ave y su pandilla se acerca rápidamente, el hacia una seña con su pulgar derecho hacia arriba y luego una de que se vayan, ellos se despiden y salen corriendo. Se regresa a la cama totalmente adolorido.

-Esto esta saliendo mejor de lo que creía.-Pensó.

Se abrió la puerta y entra una ojiverde con un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Se sienta a un lado de Ace, lo observa y le dice:

-No podre curar tus heridas sino puedo ver.-Susurra.

-Yo te diré donde las siento.-Sonríe quitándose el chaleco y luego la playera.-Así no tendrás que prender la luz.

Bellota sentía como su rostro se calentaba al ver a Ace sin playera, lo poco que podía ver lo veía bastante bien, creía que era un tipo flacucho, pero notaba sus músculos ligeramente marcados. Regresó a la realidad al sentir la mano de Ace sobre su mano derecha. Se sentía tibia...

-Empieza por aquí...-Dirige la mano de la chica hacia su dorso.-Con cuidado.-Se queja a lo bajo.

-Te digo que a oscuras no se vera bien del todo.-Frunce el ceño un poco más tranquila de sus hormonas.- No es muy profunda la herida.-Saca una gasa, lo humedece con alcohol y lo dirige lentamente a la herida, Ace saltó un poco por lo frió del liquido.-Si no llego a tiempo, ese Butch te hubiera partido en dos.

-Estoy acostumbrado a los golpes

-Pues claro, siempre mis hermanas y yo tenemos que darles una golpiza a ti y a los tuyos.-Pone otra gasa sobre la herida y la adhiere a la piel con cinta medica.

Ace toma nuevamente la mano de la ojiverde y la dirige hacia su rostro, ella se queda sin aliento, no lograba ver sus ojos por esas gafas, pero sabia que el podía ver los suyos y eso la ponía nerviosa. Cuidadosamente limpiaba la herida de su mejilla.

Bellota no podía creer que se encontrar en una situación como esta, curando las heridas de aquel pandillero en la oscuridad, dejándose llevar por la mano de el para señalarle, se sentía en el paraíso, ya no tenía ganas de matarlo, ni odio hacia el, solo quería disfrutar del momento, pero...

¿Butch?

Recordó la forma en que se dirigió a el. Le dio mucha pena tan solo de recordarlo...

– – –

-¡Maldita Bellota!-Rugió el Chico Super Jocoso.-¡¿Quien se a creído ese cretino para estar en la casa de Bellota?.-Vuela más rápido alejándose de la ciudad y dirigirse a la "Tierra de los Monstruos"-¡Malditos! ¡Malditos los dos!

Desciende estrepitosamente haciendo un enorme hoyo a la tierra a la vez que hacia temblar la isla, provocando el rugido histérico de los monstruos, esto no inmutó en lo más mínimo a Butch, al contrario, en su rostro se podía contemplar la furia que invadía cada centímetro de su ser, el rechinido de sus dientes no pasaba desapercibido, sudaba... Nunca en sus dieciséis años de vida, ni en la pelea más brutal que casi le costaba la vida le habían provocado aquella reacción. "¿Sudar por una chica?" "¿Como no lo vi venir?" Se decía una y otra vez en su mente, revolviéndose su cabellera negra rebelde que hace unos días se lo estaba dejando crecer. _"Púdrete en el infierno, Butch" _Recordó con aun más furia, esperando impaciente a que llegaran los monstruos, necesitaba toda esa emoción para repartir golpizas y descargarse... _"Pudrete en el infierno, Butch" _No es que Bellota nunca le insultara, siempre lo ha hecho, pero esta vez... Fue diferente, en como lo decía y en la mirada que le lanzó todo por ese mal nacido de... ¿Ace? Un pandillero patético que nunca en su vida lo había considerado digno para golpear... pero ahora sentía... ¿Que le quitaban a su chica? _"Pudrete en el infierno, Butch"_

Se apareció el primer monstruo seguido de más furiosos seres de diferentes proporciones, colores, formas parecidas a dragones, otros peludos, con enormes colmillos, afiladas garras, de dos cabezas, de miles de ojos, de miradas tiernas y miradas tenebrosas, pero ninguno, ninguno era suficiente para paralizar del miedo a Butch el Super Apestoso más rudo de los tres. Sus demás hermanos son igual de rudos, pero no tanto como el para encarar a cientos de inimaginables bestias y todo esto es por una chica, la chica que le acaba de romper el corazón y ella no tenía ni idea...

-¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Ruge al golpear a un desafortunado monstruo que dio un paso hacia adelante.

Le golpeo directamente en el hocico provocando que se estampara contra otra bestia que furiosa respondió atacando a Butch; un derechazo, un intento de golpe de cola, pero el ojiverde esquivaba a todos, sus ojos estaban captando absolutamente todos los movimientos de los demás e igual de quienes decidían quedarse quietos y contemplar la batalla, aunque más bien era una masacre, litros de sangre roja, verde y azul no dejaba de chorrear en cada monstruo que era golpeado y atravesado a la vez. En lo único que las bestia podían ganarle a Butch era en los gritos escandalosos que ahogan los propios gritos del chico. Algunos preguntaban sin mucho aliento: "¡¿Que demonios quieres de nosotros?" pero en el solo se respondía un: "¡Maldito!"

Y es ahí donde Butch... Desató su ira... Por una chica que le rompió el corazón y ella no tenía ni idea...

De regreso a la ciudad de Saltadilla, un Butch con la ropa algo desgarrada y algunas raspaduras, se deja caer en el techo del edificio más alto del lugar, respirando agitado, cierra los ojos esperando un nuevo día...

* * *

Hola! Después de casi 1 año... actualizo! Podría jurar que no había pasado tanto tiempo! ^^U Se pasa rápido el tiempo cuando se esta ocupada, jejejeje. Pero bueno alguien me dejo un Review: sombra013, me acordó del Fanfic, así que se lo dedico a ella! =D

y no crean que mi forma de ver el amor sea algo tan sencillo, o sufres o mejor no amas, ajajajaja. ¡Dentro de un año nos vemos! (mentira... espero)


	6. Capitulo 6: Esa sensación tan molesta

**Titulo: El único amor de Bellota.**

**De: Dulce-vg**

**Capitulo 6: Esa sensación molesta.**

Las dos y media de la madrugada de un jueves en el cuarto una chica se encontraba navegando por la famosa red de Internet, no tenia idea de que su hermana la más ruda estaba curando las heridas a un pandillero; estaba tan absorta escuchando música y actualizando su perfil en "Facebook"

Stephy Solaz:

¿Iras con Brick a la fiesta del viernes?

Bombom:

Si ¿Por?

Stephy Solaz:

Es raro que una chica tan tranquila acepte ir con ese chico.

Bombom:

Lo vengo conociendo desde el jardín de niños, ya se me hacia raro que no lo hiciera, jejeje.

Stephy Solaz:

Eso es cierto. ¡Te veo el viernes!

Bombom:

Adios Nos vemos.

* * *

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección no como lo había planeado precisamente pero la idea se trazaba a su beneficio, hasta podría acelerar las cosas, Bellota caía a cada movimiento que el hacía. No dejaba de observar el rudo rostro de la joven ojiverde; casi podía oler las hormonas que brotaban como locas en el cuerpo de Bellota. Ace dirigió sus dedos hacia el rostro de la superpoderosa y rosa suavemente su mejilla derecha con su dedo pulgar e índice, al instante siente que la chica salta de la sorpresa… no lo venía venir, él sonríe.

-Tienes la cara muy suavecita…-Sigue acariciándola suavemente.

Bellota se sonrojó levemente.-Uhmm… Gracias.-Responde casi tartamudeando.-Ya termine.-Se levanta para guardar en su lugar el Kit de primeros auxilios.

-Gracias, Bellota. Eres muy amable.-Le agarra la mano con sus dos manos.-Sabes… No me había percatado de lo hermosa que estas está noche.-Habló a lo bajo.

-Cállate, Ace.-Su rostro se pone de color escarlata.-Ya te puedes ir de aquí.

-Casi no me puedo mover, Bellota… Dame chance de descansar un poco ¿No crees?.-Sugirió amistosamente.

-No lo sé… -La superpoderosa ya no podía pensar con claridad al tener a un hombre sin camisa en su cuarto, al hombre que le ha vuelto a mover los pensamientos, ella sabía que estaba haciendo mal, sabía que hacia mal desde que dejó que entrara a la casa; bien pudo haberlo llevado algún hospital y olvidarse del problema, pero no… el lado irracional que la dominaba la arrastró a curarle las heridas y esa misma irracionalidad la esta traicionando para ceder a la petición de Ace; el ser más ruin de toda la ciudad.

-¿Qué dices, Bellota?-Se acerca a la chica para tomarla de la barbilla con sus dedos.-¿Mmmh?

-De acuerdo.-Suspira cerrando los ojos y alejando la mano de Ace de su barbilla.-Pero duermes en el piso y ninguna queja ¿Entendido?-Esas fueron sus ultimas gotas de racionalidad que le quedaron esa noche a la ojiverde.

-Entendido, señorita.-Sonríe.

Bellota se dirige al closet para sacar una serie de mantas que acomoda en el piso para Ace y le avienta una almohada al piel verde.-Listo, duerme y a primera hora te vas, no quiero que el profesor y las chicas te vean.

-Buenas noches, Bellota.-Sin que ella pudiera hacer algo Ace le deposita un suave beso en la mejilla.-Que descanses…-Y se acuesta despacio a la cama provisional del piso.

-Si, como sea…-Responde perpleja y se acuesta en su cama sin poder pegar ojo a la primera.-Que desastre…-Pensó Bellota y el sueño le empezó a ganar.

El reloj marcaba exactamente las cuatro de la madrugada. Todos en la casa yacían dormidos profundamente, incluso la chica más ruda del vecindario. Una figura que se encontraba acostada en el piso se para lentamente sin hacer ruido, calma su respiración, se acerca a la cama verde olivo de ella y se sienta tratando de hacer el menor movimiento posible. Se le queda observando durante unos segundos, percatándose de que estuviera realmente dormida. Acerca su rostro hacia el de ella, pero sin respirar para poder así sentir la tranquila respiración de la chica. Libera su respiración, una muy cálida donde ella se estremece un poco pero sin despertar; Ace acerca más su rostro al de ella, sus labios hacia los de ella, segundos antes pasa su lengua por sus labios verdes para humedecerlos y le planta un suave beso mordiendo ligeramente los labios de Bellota.

-¿Mmmh…?-Abre un poco los ojos viendo el rostro de Ace, pero se encontraba demasiada soñolienta para poder hacer algo, estaba muy cansada para poder reaccionar.

-Bellota, eres tan hermosa…-Le vuelve a dar un beso más y ella no reacciona.- Dame un beso, solo uno pequeño…-Susurra melosamente.-Sé que te gustara sentir un beso mio.

Ella ya no sabia si era un sueño o era verdad, pero tenía demasiado sueño, y solo pudo mover lentamente sus labios empezando a formar parte del juego de besos con Ace.-Ace…-Susurró con la voz ronca de cansancio.

-Me gustas tanto, Bellota…-Le da un último beso y se aleja de ella para regresar al piso.

Y ella solo regresa a cerrar los ojos y a quedarse dormida.

…

-¡Bellota! ¡Bellota!-Una chillante voz se escucha por todo el pasillo de los cuartos de las chicas. La hermana rubia abre la puerta del cuarto de la ojiverde sin tener la delicadeza de tocar primero.

-¡¿Qué demonios?-Exclama Bellota al dar un gran salto de su cama.-¡Oh no! ¡Vera a Ace!.-Pensó aterrorizada.

-¡Bellota! ¡Levantate! ¡Afuera esta el carnaval! ¡¿Acaso no es lindo?-Dijo entusiasmada al ir directo hacía la ventana del cuarto y observar pasar el desfile del carnaval que llegó para quedarse un tiempo cerca de los suburbios.

-¿Pero… pero donde esta?-Pregunta a lo alto a Burbuja.

-¿Que?

Bellota observa que las sabanas y cobertores perfectamente doblados y dejados en una silla.

-No, nada. No me hagas caso…

-Hay, hermanita, ya sabes que el carnaval siempre se establece muy cerca de aquí, seguro iremos en la noche. ¡Que emoción!.-Exclamó juntando sus manos y dando pequeños saltos.-¿Verdad que iras con nosotras, Bellota?

-Si, claro…-Respondió sin prestarle mucha atención. Su mente estaba tratado de responder ¿Se abra ido Ace?

-¿Te pasa algo, hermanita?-Pregunta Burbuja preocupada.

-¿Qué? Nada, ya vete de mi cuarto que tengo que vestirme.-Dijo molesta y agarrando a Burbuja de los hombros.

-No tienes que ser tan violenta, Bellota.-Dijo temerosa la ojiazul saliendo del cuarto.

-Si tengo…¡Adiós!-Y cierra la puerta de un portazo.

Suspira aliviada. Se para frente a las sabanas donde Ace durmió, acerco su nariz para poder olfatear su aroma, pero al no oler nada, la dejo en su lugar bruscamente considerando una tontería cursi el haber hecho eso, cursilerías que solo Burbuja haría. Como se empezó a odiar mentalmente la ojiverde por tal acto de debilidad por Ace. Respira hondo para poder tranquilizarse, y poder ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos.

-No pasó nada, Bellota… Solo lo toque un poco, nada sexual.-Se susurra a ella misma.-Pero… no…

Justamente recuerda lo que pasó en la noche, el beso que se dio con Ace, pero no sabe si fue un sueño o fue de verdad. Se llevo sus delgados dedos a sus labios para poder tratar de responder aquella pregunta, pero nuevamente se enfada consigo misma por tal acto tan cursi.

-¡Déjate de tonterías, Bellota!.-Se regaña mentalmente.-¡Solo son tonterías! ¡Arghh!.-Grita a lo alto.

-¿Qué le pasa a Bellota?.-Pregunta Bombón desayunando en la cocina.-¿La hiciste enojar, Burbuja?-Le pregunta al llevarse una cucharada de cereal del Capitán Conejo.

-Yo creo que si…-Dijo apenada.-Siempre olvido que le molesta que entre a su cuarto sin tocar primero….-Dijo al sacar la lengua nerviosa.

-Pero por eso no sé pone a gritar de esa forma…en fin.-Le deja de dar importancia la líder de las chicas super poderosas para continuar tranquilamente con su desayuno.

Y… nuevamente… SIENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA! Pero para que vean que no me he olvidado de la historia. Mejor le cambio el titulo a "Una historia de Bellota ¿Tendremos un final?" Jajajaja. Bueno aquí esta, espero poder continuar más rápido, tengo unos momentos libres.. creo que voy a enfocar ese tiempo libre en esta historia y a terminarla, que a este paso seguro SIEMPRE tendrán que learla nuevamente para recordarla… En fin. Lo siento mucho v.v


End file.
